


I will hold on to you

by firebreathing_bitchqueen



Series: spell it out for me {alphabet prompts} [3]
Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, protect this soft chaos child at all costs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26294944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firebreathing_bitchqueen/pseuds/firebreathing_bitchqueen
Summary: Though it was still early, the summer sun had already begun its ascent and was sending curtain-filtered bands of golden warmth through the window of the detective’s bedroom, where the pair were currently tangled in bedsheets and in each other.
Relationships: Female Detective/Felix Hauville
Series: spell it out for me {alphabet prompts} [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910110
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	I will hold on to you

**Author's Note:**

> brought to you by the letter "Z," as in "Zzz...". Less smutty, more snuggly

“So I guess your tier ranking doesn’t apply to _everything_ , does it?” She laughed, a little exhale of amused satisfaction that prompted a lazy lift of a wayward lock of hair that had fallen to drift along her cheek.

“Mm?” The young vampire mumbled around a swallowed yawn, nestling his face into the detective’s soft, newly rumpled hair.

She bumped her toes against his ankle, pressed her face more firmly against his chest, then tilted her head up to burrow into the crook of his neck. “Well, I wouldn’t call anything you just did particularly _speedy_.”

Felix laughed into her hair, further ruffling the strands hanging loose around her face. She wrinkled her face and huffed, trying (failing) to blow the hairs off her face. “That tickles.”

Though it was still early, the summer sun had already begun its ascent and was sending curtain-filtered bands of golden warmth through the window of the detective’s bedroom, where the pair were currently tangled in bedsheets and in each other. The combination of body heat, soft light, and the early hour had created a cozy, shimmering bubble around them, a drowsy liminal space for whose door only they knew the password. Of course, it also hadn’t hurt that they’d woken already half-wrapped around each other, quickly reaching a tacit agreement to spend the dawn hours doing something other than sleeping.

“You –” Felix stifled another yawn against her head, burrowed his nose deeper into her hair. “—smell good,” he finished. Her breathing had deepened, heartbeat slowing as they continue to lie there, and Felix let his eyes drift shut for a moment, a happy little hum escaping him.

She nestled closer in response, fingers trailing lazily along his side, thinking how soft and warm his skin was. “Are you falling back asleep?”

“Who, me?” He asked, eyes still shut, voice still sleep-quiet. “Of course not. I barely need to sleep. It’s one of the many perks of being a vampire.”

“Mm, if you say so,” she did not sound convinced.

“Plus, I’m an extra-special one, so probably even less sleep than the average. And, anyway, I’m not sleepy now.” His eyes were still shut, face pressed against her soft hair.

“Well,” the detective said quietly, “if you change your mind, I’ll be right here when you wake up.”

Felix fell asleep almost before she finished the sentence.


End file.
